


Fancomic: Rust doesn't sleep

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Rust doesn't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

마지막 컷 러스트 목 뒤로 꺾고 자고 있는 건데 그렇게 보이는지 모르겠다.  
  
나머지는 월요일마다 한 두 편씩 업데이트합니다.


End file.
